


Let's conquer the world!

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, a little bit drama, their first time in New York
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ist das real? Ich meine…sind wir wirklich gerade hier oder ist das nur ein sehr lebhafter Traum??“, fragte Taka an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet und sah derweil mit großen Augen die Straße vor sich entlang, musterte die riesigen Gebäude, als hätte er solche noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Dabei waren die Hochhäuser in Tokyo so gesehen eigentlich noch eindrucksvoller als diese hier und trotzdem verschlug es dem kleinen Sänger doch ein wenig die Sprache, was eigentlich verdammt selten vorkam. Neben ihm ertönte ein leises Lachen von Tomoya und im nächsten Moment riss ein sanfter Klaps an die Schuler den Frontmann aus seiner regelrechten Starre. Nun fiel ihm auch erst auf, dass sein Mund ein wenig offen stand und er klappte diesen rasch wieder zu, sah zu Toru, dessen Hand sich gerade wieder senkte und der seinen Blick mit einem kleinen Grinsen erwiderte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's conquer the world!

“Ist das real? Ich meine…sind wir wirklich gerade hier oder ist das nur ein sehr lebhafter Traum??“, fragte Taka an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet und sah derweil mit großen Augen die Straße vor sich entlang, musterte die riesigen Gebäude, als hätte er solche noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Dabei waren die Hochhäuser in Tokyo so gesehen eigentlich noch eindrucksvoller als diese hier und trotzdem verschlug es dem kleinen Sänger doch ein wenig die Sprache, was eigentlich verdammt selten vorkam. Neben ihm ertönte ein leises Lachen von Tomoya und im nächsten Moment riss ein sanfter Klaps an die Schuler den Frontmann aus seiner regelrechten Starre. Nun fiel ihm auch erst auf, dass sein Mund ein wenig offen stand und er klappte diesen rasch wieder zu, sah zu Toru, dessen Hand sich gerade wieder senkte und der seinen Blick mit einem kleinen Grinsen erwiderte.

„Real genug oder soll ich dich lieber kneifen?“, wollte der Größere mit neckendem Unterton wissen und auch wenn Taka versucht war zu schmollen, entschied er sich dazu einfach nur mit einem leichten Grinsen den Kopf zu schütteln. Ihm war klar, dass der Leader ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken kneifen würde, sollte er diesem die ‚Erlaubnis‘ dazu erteilen und darauf verzichtete er lieber. Er war schon froh genug, dass ihm dessen Kopfnüsse erspart blieben und nur die anderen beiden diese zu spüren bekamen. Stattdessen schweifte der Blick des Lockenkopfes wieder die lange Straße entlang, streifte die Werbebildschirme an den Gebäuden und erst als die anderen weitergingen, setzte er sich auch mal wieder in Bewegung. Auch wenn sie vor ein paar Stunden angekommen waren und erst vor einer Stunde im Hotel eingecheckt hatten, waren die vier Jungs trotz Jetlag nicht davon abzuhalten gewesen direkt wieder auf die Straße gehen zu wollen. Ihre Staffleute und alle anderen waren jedoch drinnen geblieben, alle bis auf der sie begleitende Fotograf und Freund der Bandmitglieder, Rui Hashimoto. Dieser war wie üblich in fast komplett gepunktetem Outfit unterwegs, zog schon alleine dadurch den ein oder anderen Blick auf sich, hatte eine Kamera um den Hals baumeln und erzählte zwischendurch etwas zu ein paar der Läden, an denen sie vorbeikamen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals nach Amerika kommen würde und nun stehe ich allen Ernstes irgendwo mitten in New York. Stellt euch mal vor wie das wäre, wenn wir irgendwann sogar mal ein Konzert hier geben würde. Das wäre doch Wahnsinn.“, schweifte der Sänger nach einem Moment des Schweigens doch wieder ab und hatte einen nahezu schwärmerischen Unterton in der Stimme. Die anderen drei waren zwar auch ziemlich beeindruckt von alldem, aber Taka schien sich doch am meisten mitreißen zu lassen von der Tatsache, dass sie sich gerade in New York befanden. Zumindest merkte man es ihm bisher am meisten an. Auch wenn dem Lockenkopf die Erschöpfung von dem langen Flug deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, funkelten seine tiefbraunen Augen vor Begeisterung und Neugierde, während diese sich unaufhörlich umsahen.

„Man sollte eben doch mit allem rechnen. Eines Tages werden wir vielleicht wirklich mal auf einer Bühne hier stehen und sei es auch irgendwo anders in Amerika. Ein großer Schritt wäre es in jedem Fall, aber bis wir in solchen Dimensionen denken können, haben wir sicherlich noch etwas Zeit.“, erwiderte Tomoya mit einem Schmunzeln und legte einen Arm um den Bassisten, der zustimmend nickte und selbst das begeisterte Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekam. Sie waren alle erschöpft und trotzdem wollte keiner den ersten Abend im Hotelzimmer mit Schlafen verbringen. Sie wollten die große Stadt zusammen auf sich wirken lassen, sich einen ersten Eindruck von der Umgebung verschaffen und die Szenerie bestaunen, die sie sonst nur aus dem Fernsehen kannten. Im Grunde war Rui eigentlich nur mit ihnen losgezogen, um irgendwo etwas zu essen und dann zurück zum Hotel zu gehen, aber selbst so ein kleiner Ausflug war schon spannend genug für den Anfang.

„Jungs, bewegt euch mal ein bisschen. Ich habe keine Lust, dass ihr mir hier verloren geht. Ich habe eurem Manager versprochen gut auf euch aufzupassen und ich habe keine Lust, ihm später erklären zu müssen, dass ihr verschwunden seid.“, rief Rui den vieren kopfschüttelnd zu, hatte aber ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen und zückte direkt mal seine Kamera, um ein Foto von seinen Schützlingen zu machen. Da der Fotograf nicht das erste Mal in New York war und ohnehin schon ein wenig in der Welt herumgekommen war, hatte der Manager sich relativ leicht davon überzeugen lassen, dass die vier Jungs bei ihm in guten Händen waren. Immerhin waren sie hier am anderen Ende der Welt und da wäre es kaum vorteilhaft, wenn ihnen da jemand verloren ging. Noch dazu gleich am ersten Tag. Das war eindeutig das worst case Szenario, dass keiner von ihnen erleben wollte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, so schnell wirst du uns schon nicht los. Außerdem sind wir doch nur einmal abgebogen, da würden wir wohl noch alleine den Rückweg zum Hotel finden.“, warf Taka lachend ein und machte eine abwinkende Geste, als Rui ihm daraufhin einen kritischen Blick zuwarf. Der blonde Fotograf äußerte sich aber nicht weiter dazu und deutete dann auf eine Lokalität ein paar Meter weiter, die anscheinend ihr Ziel für diesen Abend war.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn die Herren schon den ersten Abend auswärts und nicht im Hotel speisen wollen, dann gehen wir doch irgendwohin, wo es auch etwas Livemusik gibt. Da schmeckt das Essen direkt noch besser.“, meinte der Ältere schmunzelnd und bedeutete seinen vier Freunden mit einer kurzen Geste, dass sie ihm in das Gebäude folgen sollten. Rui hielt ihnen die Tür auf und suchte für sie einen geeigneten ruhigen Tisch an der Seite aus. Es waren nur noch ein paar wenige Plätze frei, da um diese Uhrzeit scheinbar viele Leute auf die Idee kamen nicht Daheim zu essen und sie hatten Glück, dass es noch einen Tisch gab an dem sie alle bequem sitzen konnten ohne sich quetschen zu müssen. Auf der kleinen Bühne wurde gerade herum geräumt und wohl für den nächsten Auftritt alles bereit gemacht, was die vier Bandmitglieder kurz beobachteten und sich dann aber im Raum umschauten. Rui verabschiedet sich kurz, um sich ein paar neben der Bar aufgehängte Flyer anzuschauen und natürlich tauchte in dem Moment dann eine junge Frau an ihrem Tisch auf, um Speisekarten zu bringen und zu fragen, ob sie schon Getränke bestellen wollten. Ein ratloser Blickaustausch erfolgte, wobei am Ende eigentlich nur noch alle auf den Sänger sahen und dieser musste sich ein leises Knurren verkneifen. Irgendwie hatte er schon befürchtet, dass das Reden an ihm hängen bleiben würde. Dabei war doch eigentlich Tomoya derjenige, der am besten in Englisch war und Toru behauptete zumindest von sich, dass das sein bestes Schulfach gewesen war. Woran irgendwie alle ein bisschen ihre Zweifel hatten, bei seiner verkorksten Aussprache. Da die Bedienung sie bereits verwirrt und wartend ansah, setzte der Lockenkopf direkt mal ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf.

„ _Excuse us. We are not so good with English. I think we all just take cola._ ” Der Sänger warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde und erhielt einstimmiges Nicken, woraufhin die junge Frau freundlich lächelte und sich das auf ihrem kleinen Block notierte. Sie verabschiedete sich dann erst mal wieder von ihnen, damit die vier in Ruhe in die Speisekarte schauen konnten und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Küche. Da Rui sich gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Tisch befand, bedeutete Taka diesem mit einer Geste, dass die Kellnerin gerade bei ihnen gewesen war und der Kamermann sprach die junge Frau direkt mal an, um seine Getränkebestellung hinzuzufügen, bevor er sich wieder zu den vieren gesellte.

„Sag mal, Taka, was war das eben eigentlich für eine unnötige Aussage?“, warf der Schlagzeuger nun mit einem neckenden Grinsen ein, nachdem er die eine der zwei Karten an Ryota gereicht hatte und sah den Jüngeren mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste halt nicht was ich sagen sollte. Und bevor sie uns für vollkommen blöde hält, weil wir eine halbe Stunde zum antworten brauchen, dachte ich mir ich sollte irgendwas zur Erklärung hinzufügen. Ihr hättet ja ruhig etwas beisteuern können anstatt mich einfach vorzuschieben. Wieso sollte ich das überhaupt sagen? Eine Cola könnt ihr jawohl auch noch verständlich bestellen.“, brummte der Frontmann nun doch ein wenig schmollend und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Rui klopfte ihm nur sachte auf die Schulter und ihr Bandleader setzte einen ratlosen Blick auf.

„Aber wieso hätten wir denn etwas sagen sollen? Ich finde du hast das gut gemacht und dein Englisch ist halt am besten verständlich. Selbst wenn es nur darum geht eine Cola zu bestellen. Außerdem wirst du während unserem Aufenthalt hier sicherlich noch öfter die Ehre haben das Sprechen zu übernehmen, also kannst du auch direkt damit anfangen.“, klärte der Blonde ihn auf, als sei das die logischste Sache der Welt und dem Sänger entgleisten daraufhin doch ein wenig die Gesichtszüge. Irgendwie fand er es auf einmal gar nicht mehr so toll hier zu sein, wenn das hieß, dass er sich zum Affen machen musste und durch eine Sprache stolpern sollte, die er definitiv nicht so gut beherrschte wie es in ihren Liedern vielleicht den Anschein machte. Ja, Taka schrieb viele der englischen Texte und Textstellen selbst, aber garantiert nicht ohne Wörterbuch oder fremde Hilfe und nur weil seine Aussprache ganz gut sein mochte, sagte das noch lange nichts darüber aus ob er die Sprache wirklich konnte oder nicht. Seine Freunden wusste das natürlich auch, aber scheinbar wurden diese Tatsachen trotzdem gekonnt von ihnen ignoriert.

„Genau deswegen war ich dafür Masato dazu zu zwingen mitzukommen. Der kann sich nicht nur verständlich ausdrücken, sondern weiß im Gegensatz zu mir wenigstens auch was er da redet wenn er Englisch spricht.“, murrte der Lockenkopf, auch wenn er das offensichtlich nicht so ernst meinte wie er den Anschein machen wollte. Zwar hatte er vor ihrer Abreise im Scherz auch schon gesagt gehabt, dass sie den Sänger von Coldrain mitnehmen sollten, damit dieser ihnen als Dolmetscher behilflich sein konnte, aber schon alleine weil ihr Freund gerade selbst mit seiner Band unterwegs war, hatte sich die Sache erledigt gehabt. Auch wenn Taka diesem durchaus zugetraut hätte, dass er sich ihnen ansonsten angeschlossen hätte. Soweit er informiert war, wollten Masato und die anderen vielleicht schon im kommenden Jahr selbst nach Amerika, wenn alles klappte wie sie es sich vorstellten.

„Wie genau sieht jetzt eigentlich noch mal der Plan aus für den Aufenthalt hier? Wann steht was an?“, warf Ryota nach einer Weile ein, da alle in Schweigen verfallen waren und jeder wohl so seinen Gedanken nachhing. Der Bassist blickte fragend zu Rui, der von der Speisekarte aufblickte und sich noch kurz sortierte, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Also morgen habt ihr noch Schonzeit und könnt euer Jetlag auskurieren, während wir schon mal die ersten Szenen für das Video drehen werden, in denen ihr nicht vorkommt. Ihr könnt den Tag nutzen um euch ein wenig umzusehen – in Begleitung, versteht sich – und je nachdem wann ich wieder frei bin, werde ich mich zu euch gesellen und wir können vielleicht schon ein paar Fotos machen. Wir sehen einfach mal, was mein Zeitplan und eure Laune morgen so her gibt.“, schilderte der Fotograf schulterzuckend und hatte den Blick dabei wieder auf die Karte gerichtet, da er als einziger sich noch etwas aussuchen musste. Nachdem er das scheinbar getan hatte, klappte er die Speisekarte zu und legte sie zu der anderen auf den Tisch.

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie der Dreh hier überhaupt ablaufen wird. Wegen der Verständigung und so.“, erwiderte der Bandjüngste mit einem schiefen Grinsen, aber Rui machte nur eine abwinkende Handgeste. Darum machte er sich nun wirklich die geringsten Sorgen. Es war immerhin nicht so, dass keiner von ihnen des Englischen mächtig war und auch wenn ihre Aussprache vielleicht nicht immer die idealste war, zumindest was das Verstehen anging waren auch die vier Jungs nicht aufgeschmissen. Außerdem hatten sie natürlich auch ein paar Leute in ihrem Team, die im Notfall als Dolmetscher einspringen konnten, wenn es wirklich Verständigungsprobleme geben sollte. Dafür war selbstverständlich vorgesorgt worden.

„Das wird schon alles klappen, macht euch darum mal keine Sorgen. Übermorgen werdet ihr dann auch mit ins Studio kommen, um alles zu besprechen und vielleicht schon mit dem Dreh anzufangen. Der Zeitplan ist zwar relativ eng gefasst, aber das hat für das Team mehr Bedeutung als für euch. Ihr könnt euch eigentlich verhältnismäßig viel Freizeit nehmen, sofern die Aufnahmen reibungslos klappen.“, fuhr der Älteste ihrer kleinen Runde mit seiner Erklärung fort und hob dann die Hand, als die Bedienung in ihrer Nähe vorbeikam und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie bestellen wollten. Die Kellnerin nickte verstehend und deutete nur an, dass die gerade noch die Getränke holen musste und dann ohnehin an ihren Tisch käme, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Ein paar Minuten später war sie dann aber auch schon bei ihnen, stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch und notierte sich anschließend was die fünfköpfige Truppe zu Essen haben wollte, bevor sie mit den Speisekarten wieder ging.  
 

Der Rest des ersten Abends am ‚anderen Ende der Welt‘ verlief dann eigentlich recht ruhig. Zwar unterhielten sie sich mit Rui noch etwas über die Planung der nächsten Tage oder auch über die Musik, die auf der kleinen Bühne zum Besten gegeben wurde, aber alles in allem passierte eigentlich nichts weiter. Nach dem Essen gingen sie dann auch direkt zurück zum Hotel, da die vier Jungs trotz der Aufregung doch ziemlich erschöpft waren. Vor allem Taka hatte selbst während des langen Fluges eher wenig geschlafen vor Aufregung und auch, weil er nicht der allergrößte Fan vom Fliegen war. Zwar hatte er nicht wirklich ein Problem mit Flugzeugen, trotz Höhenangst, aber wohl fühlte er sich dort oben trotzdem nicht allzu sehr. Deswegen freute der Sänger sich auch umso mehr auf das weiche Hotelbett. Zwar war ihm recht schleierhaft, warum ihr Manager eine doch eher komische Zimmeraufteilung veranlasst hatte, aber selbst das störte ihn nicht allzu sehr. Zumindest versuchte er sich genau das einzureden, aber in Wahrheit hatte der Frontmann insgeheim schon die Hoffnung gehegt, dass er sich mit Toru ein Zimmer teilen würde. Immerhin waren Tomoya und Ryota sowieso unzertrennlich, da war es eigentlich absolut abwegig diese nicht in ein Zimmer zu stecken. Ihr Manager schien das aber offensichtlich anders zu sehen. Wirklich viel darüber nachdenken tat der Lockenkopf jedoch nicht, denn sobald sie zurück im Hotel und in ihren Zimmern waren, zog er sich eigentlich nur noch rasch um und kaum dass er auf der weichen Matratze lag, war er bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
 

~  
 

„Mori-chan, was auch immer du gerade träumst, behalt es bitte für dich und sabber nicht gleich in der ersten Nacht auf dein Kissen, ja? Beziehungsweise solltest du allgemein nicht auf dein Kissen sabbern. Wie alt bist du eigentlich??“, riss die Stimme des Bassisten ihn eindeutig viel zu früh aus dem Schlaf und Taka hob mit einem widerwilligen Knurren eher schwerfällig die Augenlider. Er war noch viel zu müde und es war seinem Erachten nach auch noch nicht mal hell genug draußen, um bereits wach zu sein. Neben dem Bett des Sängers stand ein etwas zerrupft aussehender Ryota, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet und mit vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Armen. Den kleinen Augen und dem zerknautschten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war der Jüngere selbst gerade erst aufgewacht und im Zusammenhang mit dessen Worten ließ sich erahnen, dass ein gewisser Lockenkopf daran nicht unschuldig war. Wenn auch völlig unbeabsichtigt.

„Was willst du von mir? Lass mich gefälligst schlafen. Außerdem sabbere ich gar nicht.“, murmelte der Frontmann ein wenig genervt und ließ den Kopf wieder in das weiche Kissen sinken, hob aber fast im selben Moment eine Hand und öffnete schlagartig die Augen wieder, als er sich über den Mundwinkel gefahren war und feststellen musste, dass der Bassist recht gehabt hatte. Okay, das war eindeutig peinlich.

„Glaub mir, das ist weniger peinlich als die Tatsache, dass du scheinbar im Schlaf sprichst und jetzt frag mich bitte nicht, was du gesagt hast.“, holte Ryota ihn abermals zurück in die Realität und grinste inzwischen fast schon belustigt, auch wenn er noch immer ziemlich müde wirkte. Der Sänger versuchte die gerade erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten, öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn direkt wieder zu. Was sollte er denn dazu jetzt sagen?

„Ich lege mich wieder hin und ich hoffe mal für uns beide, dass du nicht wieder von einer gewissen Person träumst. An sich stört mich das ja nicht, aber mal ehrlich, so wollte ich das auch nicht erfahren. Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken mit ihm zu reden.“, merkte der Bandjüngste unschuldig an, grinste noch etwas mehr und verkrümelte sich dann wieder in sein eigenes Bett, war im nächsten Moment fast gänzlich unter der Decke verschwunden. Taka starrte einfach nur mit großen Augen in den dämmrigen Raum und spürte wie seine Wangen eindeutig wärmer wurden als ihm lieb war. Na wunderbar. War es inzwischen schon so weit mit ihm, dass er im Schlaf seine eigentlich erst kürzlich realisierten Gefühle für ihren Bandleader preis gab? Dann konnte er sich wohl mehr als glücklich schätzen, dass er nicht mit diesem in einem Zimmer gelandet war. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Bassist darüber schweigen würde, aber eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser wohl kaum zu Toru rennen und diesem von seiner ‚Entdeckung‘ berichten würde. Im Grunde fand der Sänger es nun auch gar nicht so dramatisch, dass er mehr oder weniger durchschaut worden war, aber dennoch war er deswegen nun auf einmal hellwach und hatte nicht gerade das Gefühl noch weiter schlafen zu können. Dabei fühlte er sich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht ganz ausgeruht. Außerdem versuchte der Lockenkopf sich nun daran zu erinnern, was er denn überhaupt bis eben noch geträumt hatte, aber es wollte ihm partout nicht mehr einfallen. Zumindest sollte ihm das nun aber zu denken geben und er musste in Zukunft wohl auch vorsichtiger sein, damit der Gitarrist das nicht dummerweise auf dieselbe Art herausfand wie Ryota. Wenn es nach Taka ging würde der andere aber ohnehin niemals von seinen Gefühlen erfahren, soviel stand fest. Dumm nur, dass er ziemlich mies darin war sich irgendwie zu verstellen und dass der Leader es beinahe sofort merkte, falls irgendwas nicht stimmte. Es war sowieso erstaunlich, dass der Jüngere bisher noch nichts bemerkt hatte.

Der Frontmann seufzte leise auf und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke, in die er sich irgendwie eingewickelt hatte und stand auf, streckte sich kurz und schlurfte ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche zog der Sänger sich an und schlich sich dann lautlos aus dem Zimmer, um seinen Kumpel nicht zu wecken. Er hatte nur so gar keinen Schimmer was er nun um diese Uhrzeit machen sollte. Das Hotel verlassen wäre dämlich und er würde sich unter Garantie verlaufen, also ging Taka nach unten und steuerte auf den Speiseraum zu, der glücklicherweise schon offen war. Für irgendwelche Geschäftsleute musste das Frühstücksbuffet wohl extra früh auf dem Tisch stehen. Der Lockenkopf holte sich nur zwei Croissants, ein Schälchen Marmelade und eine Tasse Kaffee, womit er sich an einen der vielen freien Tische begab.

Gerade als er das erste Croissant zur Hälfte gegessen hatte und dieses erneut in die Marmelade tauchen wollte, hörte er Stimmengewirr aus Richtung des Buffets und als der Sänger den Blick hob, entdeckte er fast sofort den vertrauten blonden Haarschopf. Ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken war er auch schon auf den Beinen und stand gleich darauf neben Toru, der mit ziemlich wirrem Gebrabbel auf eine überforderte Hotelangestellte einredete.

"Ehm, was genau versuchst du da gerade?", wollte Taka mit gerunzelter Stirn vorsichtig wissen und der Jüngere zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, sah ihn anschließend mit deutlicher Verwirrung in den noch verschlafen dreinblickenden dunkelbraunen Augen an.

"Ich will nur einen vernünftigen Kaffee haben...", antwortete der Gitarrist, als sei das vollkommen offensichtlich und der Frontmann war unschlüssig, ob er den andere darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass sie sich vor einem Buffet zum selbstbedienen befanden. Taka entschied sich dagegen und scheuchte den Blonden einfach zu dem Tisch, an dem er zuvor gesessen hatte und entschuldigte sich freundlich bei der Hotelangestellten. Danach organisierte er einen Kaffee für den verpennten Leader und dackelte zurück zu seinem Platz. Wirklich überrascht war der Sänger nicht, als er den Jüngeren mit seinem Croissant in der Hand erwischte und bei dessen ertappten Blick musste er unweigerlich schmunzeln.

"Tut mir leid, aber das riecht so lecker. Ich hole dir gleich noch eins.", plapperte Toru sofort los und wollte tatsächlich aufstehen, aber der Kleinere hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter davon ab und stellte ihm die Tasse hin.

"Keine Sorge, so dramatisch ist das nun auch nicht. Du kannst es ruhig haben.", erwiderte der Sänger mit einem kleinen Lächeln und nippte an seinem eigenen Kaffee, bevor er sich das andere Croissant nahm und dieses in die Marmelade tunkte, bevor er davon abbiss. Er war wirklich nicht so pingelig, dass er sich über so etwas aufregen oder sich daran stören würde und ganz abgesehen davon war das bei Toru sowieso völlig in Ordnung. Auch wenn Taka bei einem der anderen wohl auch nichts dagegen gesagt hätte.

„Sag mal, wieso bist du eigentlich schon auf?“, wollte der Frontmann ein wenig neugierig wissen und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während er wieder seine Tasse in die Hand nahm und einen Schluck vom Kaffee trank. So langsam fühlte er sich doch ein wenig munterer, auch wenn das bei seinem Gegenüber offensichtlich noch nicht der Fall war, der hob nämlich träge den Kopf und sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen einen Moment verwirrt an. Kurz darauf schien die Bedeutung der Frage aber bei dem Jüngere angekommen zu sein und dieser zog mit einem leidigen Seufzen die Schultern hoch.

„Ich bin wegen Tomoya wach geworden. Der Depp muss ja unbedingt darauf bestehen, um die unmenschliche Zeit aufzustehen, weil er laufen gehen will. Wahrscheinlich hat er einen vom Staff dazu überredet mitzukommen oder so. Wundert mich, dass er Ryota nicht dazu verdonnert hat. Was ist mit dir?“, erklärte Toru, unterbrochen von einem Gähnen und einem leisen Brummen, zum Ausdruck seines Missfallens. Ein wenig Grinsen musste der Lockenkopf darüber schon, weil das wirklich ganz nach ihrem Schlagzeuger klang und dieser sich scheinbar selbst durch einen Jetlag nicht von seinem Sport abbringen ließ.

„Klingt auf jeden Fall super. Die Zimmerverteilung ist definitiv gelungen. Ryota hat mich geweckt, weil ich angeblich im Schlaf gesprochen habe und ihn das genervt hat. Danach konnte ich nicht wieder einschlafen.“, beantwortete Taka die Gegenfrage so ehrlich wie möglich und natürlich würde er nicht sagen, dass er von dem Leader geträumt hatte oder was der Bassist ihm diesbezüglich gesagt hatte. Man musste auch nicht zu viele Informationen preis geben. Auch wenn er doch arge Zweifel daran hatte, dass der Blonde in seinem Zustand das gerade überhaupt raffen würde, wenn er diesem die komplette Wahrheit auftischte. Trotzdem, das Risiko würde er garantiert nicht eingehen.

„Was hast du denn geträumt?“, wollte der Jüngere auf einmal etwas wacher wirkend wissen und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während seine Lippen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen verzogen. Sicherlich stellte der andere sich gerade einen im Schlaf brabbelnden Frontmann vor, da brauchte man kein Gedankenleser für sein, um das zu wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran.“, gab Taka ehrlich zu und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. Er wusste es immerhin wirklich nicht mehr. Nur, dass Toru wohl darin vorgekommen sein musste, aber das war es auch schon an Informationen. Der Gitarrist schien über die Antwort fast schon enttäuscht zu sein und seufzte leise, streckte dann die Hand aus und zupfte sich dreist etwas von dem Croissant in Takas Hand ab, um dieses in die Marmelade zu tauchen und sich zwischen die Lippen zu schieben. Für einen Moment folgte der Kleinere dem Weg des Gebäcks unweigerlich mit dem Blick, hielt sich davon ab die fein geschwungenen Lippen anzustarren und aß lieber selbst den Rest des Blätterteiggebäcks auf. Er musste ja wirklich nicht anfangen sich so klischeehaft auffällig zu verhalten, wie das in jedem nächstbesten Roman der Fall war. Den Jüngeren ständig anstarren, am besten wegen jeder Kleinigkeit rot werden und sich in dessen Gegenwart wie der letzte Depp verhalten. Darauf konnte Taka nun wirklich verzichten und er war eigentlich mehr als froh, dass sich solche Momente verdammt gering hielten und er sich weitestgehend normal seinem besten Freund gegenüber verhalten konnte.

„Vielleicht fällt es dir ja später wieder ein.“, mutmaßte der schlanke Gitarrist und schaute ein wenig verwirrt zu dem Älteren, als dieser entschieden mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Selbst wenn er sich daran erinnern würde, wäre das dennoch kein Grund ausgerechnet dem Blonden davon zu erzählen. Da er diesen aber mit dieser abwehrenden Geste irritiert hatte, schob er noch eine abwinkende Handbewegung hinterher und grinste schief, ging am besten gar nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein. Zwar ruhte der verwunderte Blick der dunklen Augen noch einen Moment auf ihm, aber schließlich zuckte Toru ratlos mit den Schultern und widmete sich seinem Kaffee.

Nach einer Weile erhob der junge Bandleader sich von seinem Platz und organisierte ihnen noch ein bisschen zu Essen, da ein Croissant pro Person doch etwas wenig war und den Rest des Frühstücks verbrachten sie in einvernehmlichem Schweigen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war aber keinesfalls unangenehm und Taka genoss es einfach, so mit dem anderen beisammensitzen zu können, beobachtete diesen nur zwischendurch manchmal unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel.  
 

~  
 

Nachdem sie den ersten kompletten Tag in New York mit einem Stafftypen in der Stadt verbracht hatten und ein wenig durch die Läden gelaufen waren, hatten sie den zweiten Tag eigentlich nur mit Arbeit zu tun. Es wurde abgeklärt wie das Video später aussehen sollte, die bereits gedrehten Szenen wurden den vier Bandmitgliedern gezeigt und dann wurde auch noch alles Mögliche andere abgeklärt. Gegen Nachmittag fingen sie dann auch mit dem Dreh ihrer Szenen an und zur allgemeinen Erleichterung war es nach allgemeiner anfänglicher Zurückhaltung doch nicht allzu schwer sich miteinander zu verständigen. Rui war am Morgen im Alleingang mit seiner Kamera unterwegs gewesen und passend zum Dreh hatte er sich dann wieder dazugesellt. Der zweite Tag verlief recht ähnlich, nur mit weniger Besprechungen und mehr Dreharbeiten, ebenso einem ersten kleinen Shooting mit Rui in den Straßen New Yorks während einer etwas längeren Pause. Erst am dritten Tag hatte die Band bereits ab dem frühen Nachmittag wieder Zeit für sich, für etwas Sightseeing und Tomoya hatte Rui erst mal dazu angestiftet, mit ihnen etwas weiter in die Stadt zu fahren, wo es noch mehr Läden gab. Vor allem die Klamottenläden waren durchaus sehr interessant und kaum hatten sie das erste große Kaufhaus betreten, waren Tomoya und Ryota innerhalb von Sekunden auch schon auf und davon. Zum Glück hatte der Fotograf daran gedacht zu sagen, dass sie sich spätestens nach einer Stunde wieder beim Eingang trafen, damit sie sich nicht vollkommen aus den Augen verloren. Der Älteste im Bunde verzog sich in Richtung eines kleinen Café, dass sich ebenfalls in dem Kaufhaus befand und der Bandleader schloss sich Taka an, der einfach mal den Plan gefasst hatte das Kaufhaus systematisch von oben nach unten abzuklappern. Zumindest die Abteilungen, die für ihn irgendwie von Interesse waren.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile in der Musikabteilung herumgetrieben hatten, bekam der Sänger jedoch gar nicht mit, dass der Jüngere noch bei einem Regal schaute und ging davon aus, dass dieser noch hinter ihm war, als er mit der Rolltreppe ein Stockwerk nach unten fuhr. Erst eine Weile später, als er den Gitarristen ansprechen wollte und sich umwandte, stellte der Lockenkopf fest, dass der andere nirgends in Sicht war. Wirklich Gedanken machte Taka sich deswegen jedoch nicht, auch wenn es doch ein wenig gruselig war komplett alleine hier herumzulaufen, aber immerhin wusste er, dass seine Freunde allesamt im selben Gebäude waren und sie sich später am Eingang eh treffen würden. Also sparte er sich großartiges Suchen und schaute sich in aller Ruhe weiter um.

Irgendwann hatte er dann aber auch gar keine Lust mehr weiter alleine herumzulaufen und deswegen steuerte der Frontmann wieder das Erdgeschoss an in der Hoffnung, Rui noch in dem kleinen Café vorzufinden. Wenigstens in der Hinsicht hatte er Glück und der blonde Fotograf saß dort noch immer mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Stück Kuchen vor sich auf dem Tisch. Sobald der Ältere ihn entdeckte, fing er leicht an zu lächeln und winkte den Lockenkopf direkt zu sich, nahm seine Kamera von dem Platz neben sich und bedeutete dem Kleineren sich zu setzen.

„Wie kommt es, dass du alleine bist?“, wollte Rui auch direkt mit gehobenen Augenbrauen wissen und musste ein wenig lachen, als Taka nach einigem herumdrucksen fast kleinlaut zugab, dass er den Bandleader aus den Augen verloren hatte.

„Da hätte ich eher erwartet, dass er dich aus den Augen verliert und nicht umgekehrt. Wobei das eigentlich aufs Gleiche hinausläuft. Aber naja, in einer Viertelstunde wollten wir uns ja sowieso wiedertreffen, also auch kein Drama.“, erwiderte der Fotograf schmunzelnd und schob sich ein Stückchen von seinem Kuchen in den Mund. Da der Jüngere die Süßspeise neugierig in Augenschein nahm, hielt Rui ihm dann einfach die Gabel hin, damit dieser auch mal probieren konnte und das ließ der Dunkelhaarige sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Ein begeistertes Leuchten schlich sich in die dunklen Augen des Sängers, sobald er etwas von dem Kuchen probiert hatte und er konnte sich nur gerade so davon abhalten, sich direkt mit vollem Mund dazu zu äußern. Brav schluckte er die Süßspeise herunter und nickte dann begeistert.

„Wow, der ist lecker. Ich glaube das muss ich mir auch bestellen. So viel Zeit muss sein.“, beschloss der Frontmann, brachte den Älteren damit zum Lachen und dieser tat ihm auch direkt den Gefallen die Bedienung heran zu rufen, um ihm ein Stück von demselben Kuchen zu bestellen.

„Und, hast du irgendwas interessantes gefunden?“, nahm der Fotograf das Gespräch wieder auf, nachdem der Kellner abgezogen war und deutete fragend auf die kleine Tüte, die der Kleinere bei sich hatte. Taka folgte dem Blick des anderen und nahm die Tüte von dem anderen Stuhl, auf dem sich auch Ruis Kamera eingefunden hatte und hielt sie dem anderen hin.

„Nichts Großartiges. Ich war erst am überlegen mir eine CD zu holen, aber die kann ich mir ja in Japan genauso gut bestellen, ist nur unnötiges zusätzliches Gepäck. Habe mir nur ein Shirt und eine Mütze geholt, sonst nichts weiter.“, meinte der Lockenkopf schulterzuckend und wandte den Blick dann aber auch schon von Rui ab, da der Kellner von eben mit seinem Kuchen auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.

„Na, solange es keines dieser ‚I love New York‘ Dinge ist…“, scherzte der Ältere und fischte die Sachen aus der Tüte, um sie sich anzuschauen. Auf keinem der beiden Kleidungsstücke war auch nur der Name New York gedruckt. Taka wüsste aber auch nicht, wieso er sich irgendwas mit dem Namen dieser Stadt holen sollte. New York war schon cool, aber dennoch musste er kein Liebesbekenntnis an diese Stadt auf seinen Klamotten mit sich herumtragen. Jetzt zog aber ohnehin das Stück Kuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, den er dankend entgegen nahm und sich sofort mit der Gabel ein Stück davon in den Mund schob.

„Der schmeckt wirklich verdammt gut…“, nuschelte der Frontmann mit vollem Mund, ließ Rui grinsend den Kopf schütteln und dieser ließ ihn nun erst mal in Ruhe essen. Das sollte dem Jüngeren auch nur recht sein. Gerade als er die Hälfte des Kuchens gegessen hatte und sich ein weiteres Stückchen in den Mund schob, wurde sein Name gerufen und Taka hob verwundert den Blick, entdeckte aber fast sofort Tomoya und Ryota winkend auf sie zukommen. Damit war dann auch direkt mal klar, dass sie so schnell nicht hier wegkommen würden, da gerade der Schlagzeuger beim Anblick des Kuchens noch mehr grinste und man ihm schon ansehen konnte, dass er sich auch einen bestellen wollte. Die beiden setzen sich mit an den Tisch und erzählten erst mal begeistert, was sie so interessantes entdeckt hatten bei ihrem Streifzug durch das Kaufhaus. Allerdings hörte nur Rui ihnen wirklich zu, da Taka weiterhin mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war und ein Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen auch auf der Umgebung lag. Nachdem nun alle wieder hier waren fragte er sich so langsam, wo Toru eigentlich blieb. Aber vielleicht hatte der Jüngere auch nur irgendwas entdeckt und die Zeit vergessen. Schließlich wollten sie sich etwa jetzt schon wieder hier unten treffen. Mit Sicherheit würde der Bandleader aber auch jeden Moment hier auftauchen, kein Grund sich Gedanken zu machen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass der Kuchen sich nicht von selbst kaut, oder?“, machte Ryota den Lockenkopf darauf aufmerksam, dass er mal wieder völlig abgedriftet war und nicht mal mehr ans Kauen gedacht hatte. Unter dem Grinsen seiner drei Freunde klappte Taka den leicht geöffneten Mund rasch wieder zu und schluckte das Stückchen Kuchen herunter, fuhr sich etwas verlegen mit den Fingerkuppen über die Lippen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, die amerikanische Luft hat komische Auswirkungen auf dich. Du bist auffallend oft abwesend in letzter Zeit.“, erhobt der Bassist erneut das Wort und schon seine Tonlage machte deutlich, dass er wusste weswegen das der Fall war. Oder wohl eher: wegen wem das der Fall war. Trotzdem wäre es dem Frontmann ehrlich gesagt sehr sympathisch, wenn wirklich nur die Luft hier daran schuld war und nicht die Tatsache, dass er scheinbar von heute auf morgen keine richtige Kontrolle mehr über seine Gedanken und Gefühle hatte. Bevor er sich aber in diesen neuen Überlegungen verzetteln konnte, tauchte endlich mal der eigentlich Auslöser für sein inneres Chaos auf und Torus Gesichtsausdruck zeugte nicht unbedingt von übermäßiger Begeisterung. Der Sänger war sich nicht sicher, aber fast kam es sich so vor, als würden die Augen des Jüngeren sich sogar noch mehr verdunkeln, sobald sie auf ihn trafen. Verwirrt hob er die Augenbrauen, hatte die Gabel längst auf den Tisch sinken lassen und dachte gar nicht mehr an den letzten Bissen vom Kuchen auf dem Teller, beobachtete einfach nur wie der schlanke Gitarrist auf ihren Tisch zukam. Auch die anderen drei hatten ihr wieder aufgenommenes Gespräch erneut eingestellt und schienen nicht weniger verwirrt zu sein. Sobald der Blonde bei ihnen angekommen war, bekam der Frontmann ohne Vorwarnung einen ordentlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und seine Augen weiteten sich fassungslos. Toru verteilte zwar öfter mal solche ‚Kopfnüsse‘, aber bisher immer nur an Tomoya und Ryota, bisher aber noch nie an den kleinsten der Band. Das Taka überhaupt nicht wusste womit er sich das nun überhaupt verdient hatte, machte die Sache nicht weniger verwirrend…und nicht weniger verletzend.

„Schau mich nicht so ahnungslos an! Erst verschwindest du auf einmal und jetzt finde ich dich hier, wie du in aller Seelenruhe irgendeinen Kuchen in dich hineinstopfst! Und ich Vollidiot habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht und mir Sorgen gemacht.“, zischte der Gitarrist und brachte damit alle am Tisch leicht zum zusammenzucken, während Taka noch immer mit großen Augen zu dem Größeren hochschaute. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich vielleicht zumindest ein kleines bisschen über den Inhalt des letzten Satzes gefreut, aber sein Verstand konnte gerade nur wahrnehmen, dass Toru ihn gerade anschnauzte und mit einem verdammt gruseligen Blick ansah. Noch dazu hatte dieser ihm eben eine nicht gerade leichte Kopfnuss verpasst. Das waren eindeutig zu viele Verhaltensweisen, die der Lockenkopf bisher noch nie auf sich gerichtet bekommen hatte, als dass er das einfach so verarbeiten konnte. Sowieso war er im Moment oft so schrecklich durcheinander, da half das nun ganz und gar nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Auf einmal stieg ein unerwartetes Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit in dem kleinen Sänger auf und gerade als sein bester Freund den Mund aufmachte und ihn wahrscheinlich erneut anmaulen wollte, stand er plötzlich ruckartig auf und war so schnell vom Tisch verschwunden, dass niemand die Chance hatte ihn noch aufzuhalten.

„Was war denn das jetzt?“, durchbrach Tomoyas Stimme beinahe zaghaft das eingetretene Schweigen, woraufhin der Bandjüngste sich aus seiner Starre löste und sich leise entschuldigte, bevor er sich daran machte dem Kleineren zu folgen. Toru starrte einfach nur ungläubig zwischen Takas leerem Stuhl und der Stelle, an der dieser zwischen den anderen Leuten verschwunden war, hin und her. Normalerweise hatte er irgendeine beleidigte oder auch kleinlaute Reaktion von dem Älteren erwartet, aber definitiv nicht so etwas.  
 

„Taka, nun bleib doch endlich stehen!“, rief Ryota ein wenig überfordert und lief noch ein wenig schneller sodass er endlich das schlanke Handgelenk des etwas Kleineren zu fassen bekam und diese mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zum Anhalten bewegen konnte. Er wusste nicht mal, wie er den Lockenkopf überhaupt zwischen all den Leuten hatte ausmachen können, aber zum Glück war es ihm gelungen. Nun befanden sie sich in dem Gang, der dem Schild nach zu urteilen in Richtung der Toiletten führte und zum Glück war gerade keine Menschenseele weit und breit zu entdecken.

„Was war denn das nun? Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen.“, erhob der Bassist wieder das Wort und lockerte den Griff am Handgelenk des anderen zwar etwas, ließ diesen aber trotzdem nicht ganz los. So wie er den Älteren einschätze, würde dieser gerade sonst wohl nur wieder die Flucht ergreifen.

„Wieso hat er…“, nuschelte Taka kaum verständlich und falls der Satz noch irgendwie weiterging, dann konnte Ryota es definitiv nicht verstehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Frontmann leicht zitterte und das war doch etwas besorgniserregend. Dass der Kleinere sich deswegen gleich so aus der Fassung bringen ließ, hatte wohl wirklich niemand von ihnen erwartet. Zwar konnte er manchmal ein wenig sensibel sein, aber damit hatte der Frontmann sich nun nahezu selbst übertroffen und ein wenig übertrieben war es in den Augen des Jüngeren auch. Was allerdings nicht hieß, dass er es nicht wenigstens ein bisschen nachvollziehen konnte.

„Hey, so schlimm ist es doch nun auch nicht. Toru hat das doch nicht böse gemeint. Du hast es doch gehört, er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht und war deswegen halt etwas aufgebracht.“, versuchte der Größere seinen Freund zu beruhigen und brachte ihn mit einem leichten Ziehen am Arm dazu, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Er war auf jeden Fall schon mal erleichtert, dass Taka entgegen seiner Befürchtung nicht weinte, auch wenn das verräterische Glitzern in dessen Augen klar machte, dass nicht allzu viel fehlte.

„Ich gebe zu, er hat sich vielleicht etwas heftig ‚ausgedrückt‘, aber du weißt doch wie er ist.“ Ryota kratzte sich mit der freien Hand am Hinterkopf und ließ das Handgelenk des anderen nun los, aber nur um ihn in eine leichte Umarmung zu ziehen. Es war ihm herzlich egal, ob jeden Moment jemand hier auftauchen und sie so sehen könnte. Erstens kannte sie hier kein Schwein und zweitens konnte der Frontmann eine Umarmung jetzt offensichtlich gut gebrauchen. Die schlanken Hände legten sich an die Seiten des Bassisten und vergruben sich ein wenig in dessen Shirt, während der Kopf an seine Schulter sank und ein leises Schniefen zu hören war.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass ich bald nicht mehr weiß wer ich selbst eigentlich bin. Seit wir hier sind komme ich mir vor, als wenn ich ständig durcheinander bin.“, gab Taka leise zu und seufzte hilflos auf, lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen den durchtrainierten Bassisten, der die Nähe bereitwillig zuließ.

„Mir ist zumindest aufgefallen, dass du recht oft mit den Gedanken woanders bist. Vielleicht solltest du wirklich in Erwägung ziehen einfach mal mit Toru darüber zu reden? Über deine Gefühle, meine ich. Du bist doch in ihn verliebt, oder?“ Die Frage war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, das nur für die Ohren des Frontmannes bestimmt war und auch wenn dieser einen Moment zögerte, antwortete er schließlich mit einem minimalen Nicken. Das reichte Ryota aber schon aus. Beruhigend streichelte er über den noch immer etwas zittrigen Rücken des Kleineren, bevor er diesen sanft etwas von sich schob und ihn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln ansah.

„Mach dir keinen so großen Kopf darum, das wird schon alles. Mir ist klar, dass du ihn sicherlich ungerne darauf ansprechen willst, aber meinst du etwa, dass ausgerechnet Toru dich deswegen verurteilen wird? Er ist nicht so oberflächlich und glaub mir, auch wenn er manchmal eine verdammt lange Leitung hat, selbst er wird merken, dass du dich anders benimmst und er wird sich nur Sorgen deswegen machen. Spätestens nach deiner Reaktion gerade hat er nun garantiert ein schlechtes Gewissen.“, redete der Bassist auf Taka ein und schaffte es sogar, ein kleines Lächeln auf dessen Lippen zu zaubern, auch wenn dieses relativ schnell wieder verblasste.

"Du hast ja Recht, aber...Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm das sagen soll. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass er sich in meiner Gegenwart dann unwohl fühlt. ", sprach der Lockenkopf leise seine Bedenken aus und wischte sich kurz mit einer Hand über die Augen, hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz wieder gefasst. Wie sollte er seinem besten Freund bitte eine Art Liebesgeständnis machen, ohne dass dieser sich anschließend komisch in seiner Nähe fühlte? Toru bedeutete ihm einfach viel zu viel, als dass er so ein Risiko wirklich wagen konnte.

"Das wird schon nicht passieren und es ist doch für euch beide besser, wenn er davon erfährt. Dann latscht Toru nicht unbewusst in irgendwelche Fettnäpfchen und du musst nicht versuchen dich irgendwie zu verstellen.", entgegnete der Bassist und so hörte sich das auch verdammt einfach an, aber leider war es das in Takas Augen nicht. Er hatte schon damals mit seinen Eltern alles verbockt, als er seinen Gefühlen und Träumen folgend gehandelt hatte. Noch einmal wollte er es nicht riskieren das Wichtigste in seinem Leben zu verlieren. Vor allem den Gitarristen wollte er um keinen Preis verlieren, wo dieser ihn doch damals erst aus mehr oder weniger aus seiner Misere gerettet und so viel für ihn getan hatte. Noch heute fragte der Sänger sich manchmal, wieso der Jüngere ausgerechnet ihn für die Band ausgesucht hatte, aber etwas Besseres war ihm noch nie im Leben passiert. Seit er Toru kannte war alles so viel besser geworden und der Lockenkopf konnte endlich tun, was er am meisten liebte, wurde von allen nun so akzeptiert wie er war. Das würde er definitiv nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, nur wegen ein paar dummen Gefühlen. Trotzdem tat er dem Bassisten gegenüber mal so, als würde er es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen mit seinem besten Freund darüber zu reden. Damit schien dieser sich auch zufrieden zu geben und löste sich nun wieder komplett von Taka, schnappte sich dann allerdings dessen Handgelenk und zog in sanft wieder in die Richtung aus der sie zuvor gekommen waren. Die anderen wunderten sich sicherlich auch schon, wo sie abgeblieben waren. Als sie wieder in den Eingangsbereich des Kaufhauses traten, sahen sie ihre drei Freunde bereits in der Nähe der Türen und würde Taka nicht gerade wieder seine alte Gewohnheit ausbuddeln und auf den Boden starren, dann wäre ihm sicherlich der geknickte Ausdruck im Gesicht des Leader aufgefallen. Sobald sie bei den anderen waren, ließ Ryota das Handgelenk des Älteren auch wieder los und Rui drückte dem Sänger dessen Sachen in die Hand, bevor sie sich gemeinsam aus dem Gebäude begaben. Niemand schien auch nur ein Wort über den vorherigen Vorfall verlieren zu wollen und ziemlich schnell hatte Tomoya irgendeine Diskussion darüber angezettelt, was für Speisen man bei einem Besuch in Amerika wohl unbedingt mal probieren müsste. Der Lockenkopf ging neben dem Bandjüngster und Toru befand sich ein kleines Stückchen hinter ihnen, schaute immer mal wieder unbemerkt von den anderen auf den Rücken des zierlichen Frontmannes und wurde von seinem schlechten Gewissen geplagt.  
 

~  
 

„Mori-chan? Kommst du mit runter zum Essen?“ Ryota streckte den Kopf aus dem kleinen Badezimmer, dass zu ihrem Hotelzimmer gehörte und sah zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, der auf seinem Bett lag und in irgendeiner Zeitschrift blätterte, die er sich noch zuvor in der Stadt gekauft hatte, bevor sie zurück zum Hotel gefahren waren. Der Sänger hatte sich nun die ganze Zeit eher schweigsam und zurückhaltend gegeben, da überraschte es den Jüngeren ehrlich gesagt auch nicht allzu sehr, dass dieser seine Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete. Nicht mal von der Zeitschrift aufschauen tat der andere dafür.

„Aber du musst doch was essen. Morgen sind wir wahrscheinlich wieder den ganzen Tag im Studio und das wird sicherlich auch so schon anstrengend genug, ohne dass du das Abendessen verweigerst.“, sprach der Bassist wieder und war dabei erneut im Bad verschwunden, hatte die Tür aber offen und linste immer mal wieder ins Zimmer. Das irgendwann erfolgende Murmeln aus Takas Richtung konnte wohl als „Keinen Hunger“ interpretiert werden und nun warf der andere mit einem Aufseufzen den Kamm auf die Ablage über dem Waschbecken. Da Ryota kurz zuvor zum Rauchen auf dem Balkon gewesen war, hatte der Wind seine Haare reichlich durcheinander gebracht und er hatte sie gerade wieder einigermaßen gebändigt, um nicht wie ein Zottel in den Speisesaal zu gehen.

„Das artet wirklich noch in ausgewachsenen Liebeskummer aus, huh? Na gut, dann bleib halt hier. Ich kann dir ja eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen, wenn ich zurückkomme.“, schlug der etwas Größere ergeben vor und seine Tonlage machte deutlich, dass er zumindest dabei keine Widerworte dulden würde. Nun schaute der Sänger doch von der Zeitschrift auf und sah seinen Kumpel mit gehobener Augenbraue an, nickte aber schließlich zustimmend und war ganz froh, dass er wenigstens nicht dazu gezwungen wurde mit nach unten zu gehen. Er bedankte sich leise bei dem Bassisten und dieser machte aber nur eine abwinkende Geste, bevor er sich verabschiedete. Bevor die Zimmertür sich wieder schloss, konnte man Tomoyas Stimme auf dem Flur hören, der sich wohl auch gerade auf den Weg in den Speisesaal machte und da lag die Vermutung nahe, dass auch der Blonde sich bei diesem befand. Das war eigentlich viel mehr der Grund, weswegen Taka nicht mit nach unten wollte, um dem Gitarristen wenigstens für heute ausweichen zu können. Einerseits war ihm seine eigen Reaktion im Kaufhaus doch recht peinlich und andererseits nahm er dem anderen dessen Verhalten noch immer ein wenig übel, hatte ihn das doch ziemlich getroffen.

„Du bist echt ein Idiot…“, murmelte Taka seufzend vor sich hin und rollte sich nun auf den Rücken, wusste selbst nicht ob er damit nun seinen besten Freund meinte oder sich selbst. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte einen Moment an die Zimmerdecke, bevor er erneut aufseufzte und sich auf die Seite drehte. Einen Arm behielt der Frontmann unter dem Kopf, mit der anderen schob er die Zeitschrift etwas weg und rollte sich dann ein wenig zusammen, starrte gedankenverloren auf einen imaginären Punkt in seinem Blickfeld.

Es verstrichen sicherlich einige Minuten, in denen der Lockenkopf sich fast keinen Millimeter rührte. Erst als auf einmal das Geräusch der Zimmertür ertönte, wurde der Sänger aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, regte sich aber trotzdem noch nicht und als er dann zu seinem stummen Schreck auch noch Torus Stimme vernahm, die fragend seinen Namen rief, spannte er sich unweigerlich ein wenig an. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schloss Taka einfach nur die Augen, da er ohnehin mit dem Rücken zur Tür lag, und stellte sich schlafend. Auch wenn er sich fast im selben Moment auch schon fragte, wieso er sich nun so albern verhielt. Klar, das heute war nicht sonderlich toll verlaufen und sie hatten sich wohl beide idiotisch benommen, aber dass er seinem besten Freund nun auf so lächerliche Art versuchte auszuweichen, setzte dem Ganzen wohl noch die Krone auf. Die Schritte des Leader näherten sich dem Bett und anscheinend umrundete er dieses, um den Kleineren ansehen zu können und dem nun ertönenden leisen Seufzen nach zu urteilen ging der Jüngere wohl davon aus, dass er schlief. Entgegen Takas Erwartungen ging der andere daraufhin jedoch nicht wieder, denn auf einmal senkte sich die Matratze neben dem Sänger ein wenig und ein paar schlanke Finger fuhren nahezu liebevoll durch seine wirren dunklen Locken.

„Ich habe mich heute wohl wirklich wie ein Arschloch benommen. Dabei wollte ich dich wirklich nicht so anfahren…“, murmelte der Gitarrist leise und wickelte sachte eine der Locken um seinen Finger, ließ diese dann wieder frei und strich mit den Fingerkuppen federleicht über die Wange des Älteren, der sich daraufhin nur schwer ein Seufzen verkneifen konnte. Diese Berührungen taten gerade ehrlich gesagt verdammt gut und er fühlte sich dennoch nur noch etwas mieser, wenn er sich den niedergeschlagenen Ton des Blonden anhörte. Toru schien wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben wegen seinem Verhalten und eigentlich wusste der Frontmann ja auch, dass dieser das nicht böse gemeint hatte. Ohne über sein eigenes Handeln nachzudenken lehnte er sich sachte gegen die Berührung der warmen Hand, die sich nun etwas mehr zu seinem Hals schob und der der Daumen streichelte noch zärtlich über seine Wange. Überall wo er den Kontakt spürte, schien seine Haut leicht zu prickeln und nach kurzem Zögern nahm Taka sich vor, dieses sich-schlafend-stellen einfach aufzugeben. Er gab ein leises Brummen von sich, wie als wenn er gerade erst wach werden würde und nachdem er noch etwas Mut zusammengekratzt hatte, öffnete er langsam die Augen. Der Lockenkopf hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass der Jüngere die Hand daraufhin zurückziehen würde, aber diese blieb weiterhin an seiner Wange und nun sah er sich mit warmen braunen Augen, sowie einem kleinen vorsichtigen Lächeln auf fein geschwungenen Lippen konfrontiert.

„Hey, Kleiner~ Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe. Ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir reden wollte. Wenn das okay ist? Ich kann auch wieder gehen…“, meinte Toru leise und in seinen Augen schien wirklich so etwas wie Unsicherheit zu schimmern. So einen Ausdruck hatte der Kleinere bei seinem besten Freund soweit er sich erinnern konnte in all den Jahren fast noch nie gesehen und das ließ ihn innerlich ein wenig unruhiger werden.

„Schon okay. Du darfst ruhig bleiben.“, gab er ebenso leise zurück und richtete sich nun in eine sitzende Position auf, griff mit der eigenen Hand nach der des Gitarristen und löste diese von seiner Wange. Jedoch ließ er die Hand anschließend nicht wieder los, sondern hielt sie einfach sachte in der eigenen und schaute den Größeren mit unschlüssigem Blick an. Entweder bildete er sich das nur ein oder es herrschte gerade eine ganz merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Nicht unangenehm, aber eindeutig anders als sonst.

„Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten heute im Kaufhaus entschuldigen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Als du auf einmal weg warst habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, auch wenn das vielleicht idiotisch ist, weil du im Kaufhaus wohl kaum verschwinden könntest, aber dennoch…“ Der Blonde unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Seufzen und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen schien er zu hoffen, dass Taka auch so verstand was er gerade versuchte auszudrücken. Natürlich wusste der Frontmann sofort was der andere ihm damit sagen wollte und unweigerlich schlich sich ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Irgendwie wirkte sein bester Freund in solchen Momenten fast schon ein wenig unbeholfen, wenn er sich für etwas entschuldigte und sich nicht sicher war, ob er die richtige Wortwahl erwischt hatte oder gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen latschte.

„Schon okay, ich werde es wohl überstehen. Mir tut es auch leid, dass ich verschwunden bin, das war definitiv keine Absicht. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe…“, erwiderte der Sänger nun selbst vorsichtig und neigte den Kopf ein wenig, sah seinen Gegenüber aber trotzdem die ganze Zeit unverwandt an. Nun legte sich auf die fein geschwungenen Lippen des Gitarristen auch ein kleines Lächeln und er schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Deine Reaktion war ja verständlich, wo ich dich ohne Vorwarnung so angeschnauzt habe.“ Während er sprach drückte der Blonde sanft die Hand des Älteren und hob gleichzeitig die andere, um sie sanft in den Locken am Hinterkopf zu vergraben. „…und die Kopfnuss war auch nicht verdient. Das kommt nie wieder vor, versprochen.“, fügte Toru flüsternd hinzu und beugte sich etwas vor, um zum Erstaunen des Sängers einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Stirn zu hauchen. Taka spürte, wie seine Wangen durch die liebevolle Berührung ein wenig wärmer wurden und sein Herz ein wenig an Tempo zulegte. So eine Stimmung war definitiv neu zwischen ihnen und auch wenn sie garantiert nicht unangenehm war, machte sie den Frontmann dennoch ein wenig unruhig. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er diese Situation nun deuten sollte. Klar, sie waren beste Freunde und kamen sich schon manchmal etwas näher, aber bisher noch nie auf diese Art und Weise. Man umarmte einander mal, zog den anderen an der Hand mit sich und raufte sich spielerisch, aber hier schwang gerade ein ganz anderes Gefühl bei diesen kleinen Berührungen mit. Etwas, das seiner Meinung nach doch etwas über freundschaftliches hinausging. Allerdings wollte Taka sich nun auch nicht irgendwelche kindischen Hoffnungen machen oder da zu viel hineininterpretieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte das im Grunde gar nichts weiter zu bedeuten.

„Womit habe ich mir eigentlich das Privileg verdient, dass ich als einziger bisher immer von deinen Kopfnüssen verschont geblieben bin?“, fragte der Lockenkopf fast ein wenig zusammenhanglos in die entstandene Stille und hoffte, damit die etwas kribbelige Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen wieder etwas zu lockern. Das Toru ihm noch immer so nah war und er dessen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte, machte ihn nämlich schon nervös genug.

„Naja, die anderen beiden verdienen die halt eindeutig mehr. Außerdem würde von denen keiner auf die Idee kommen zurück zu schlagen – bei dir wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher.“, antwortete der Leader leise lachend und wuschelte nun neckend durch die ohnehin chaotischen Locken des Kleineren, der daraufhin einen spielerischen Protestlaut von sich gab. Allerdings war sein Versuch, die Stimmung wieder ein wenig zu lockern, damit nun wohl erfolgreich gewesen. Taka schnappte nach der Hand, die noch immer seine Haare durcheinanderbrachte und hielt diese nun auch fest, sah seinen besten Freund mit einer kleinen Schnute an.

„Ey, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Ich bin nicht so ein brutaler Kerl, dass ich anderen Leuten eine runterhaue. Schließ nicht gleich von dir auf andere.“, verteidigte der Frontmann sich und grinste dann frech, auch wenn der Jüngere ohnehin wissen dürfte, dass er diese Worte nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Toru gab daraufhin zwar ein leises Murren von sich, fing kurz darauf aber schon unheilvoll an zu grinsen und rasch hatte er den Spieß umgedreht, sodass er nun die Hände des Kleineren festhielt und pinnte diesen auf einmal mit dem Rücken auf die weiche Matratze.

„Ich bin also brutal, ja?“, wollte der Blonde mit gehobener Augenbraue wissen und umfasste nun sanft aber bestimmt beide Handgelenke des Sängers mit einer Hand, damit er die andere frei hatte und piekte mit dieser warnend in die schmale Seite seines ‚Opfers‘. Taka schüttelte rein aus Instinkt rasch den Kopf, wollte auch dazu ansetzen zu widersprechen, aber bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, fing der andere auch schon an ihn zu kitzeln. Da der Jüngere leider zu gut wusste, an welchen Stellen der Frontmann kitzelig war, brachte er diesen innerhalb von Sekunden zum Lachen und jegliches Winden bot keinerlei Schutz vor der geschickten Hand des Gitarristen, die gezielt jede bekannte empfindliche Stelle ansteuerte. Nach den Ereignissen das Tages und der gedrückten Laune des Lockenkopfes, empfand Toru es direkt als doppelt so angenehm dessen einzigartiges Lachen zu hören und ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Dass er Taka mit seinem Verhalten im Kaufhaus verletzt hatte, war dem Blonden keinesfalls entgangen und auch wenn er sich daraus noch keinen richtigen Reim machen konnte, wollte er es definitiv nie wieder so weit kommen lassen. In der Vergangenheit und besonders durch seine Eltern hatte der Ältere schon genug leiden müssen, war schon genug enttäuscht worden, da wollte Toru lieber alles daran setzen, den aufgeweckten Frontmann all das vergessen zu lassen und ihm das Gefühl vermitteln, dass er nun eine Familie hatte die ihn bedingungslos unterstütze.

„Toru…stopp…bitte…“, jammerte der Dunkelhaarige nach einer Weile, hatte langsam Probleme vor lauter lachen noch gescheit zu atmen und in den dunkelbraunen Augen schimmerten bereits die ersten Tränen. Das nahm der Größere dann auch gütigerweise zum Anlass, um mit dem Kitzeln inne zu halten und er musterte den unter ihm liegenden einen Moment schmunzelnd.

„Du hast auch keinerlei Durchhaltevermögen, huh? Dass du so schnell schlapp machst…“, neckte Toru den Sänger und stupste ihm sachte in den Bauch, bevor er die Hand aber hob und ein kleine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel des anderen strich, bevor diese sich über die warme Haut davonstehlen konnte. Da Taka noch immer etwas nach Luft schnappte und deswegen nicht vernünftig antworten konnte, versuchte er sich stattdessen von dem noch immer anhaltenden Griff an seinen Handgelenken zu befreien. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung gelang ihm das auch, allerdings hatte der Blonde damit nicht gerechnet und verlor dadurch vor Überraschung das Gleichgewicht, landete natürlich direkt auf dem Frontmann, der daraufhin lediglich einen erstickten Laut von sich gab.

„Tut mir leid. Habe ich dir wehgetan?“, fragte der Jüngere direkt nach, sobald er sich mit dem Unterarm neben Taka auf die Matratze gestützt und ein wenig aufgerichtet hatte, sah diesen ein wenig besorgt an. Der Dunkelhaarige lachte aber nur leise und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Ich bin doch nicht aus Zucker und an dir ist nun wirklich nicht so viel dran, als dass du mich platt machen würdest.“, äußerte er sich dann doch zu der Frage und kicherte kurz, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die vom Lachen etwas geröteten Wangen und schaute dann erst richtig zu seinem besten Freund. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie verdammt nah sie sich durch dieses kleine Missgeschick nun auf einmal wieder waren und beinahe hätte er für einen kleinen Moment glatt das Atmen vergessen. Etwas abgelenkt starrte Taka in die dunklen Augen des Jüngeren, der aber scheinbar genau dasselbe tat und keine Anstalten machte sich in nächster Zeit irgendwie zu bewegen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die sicherlich nur aus wenigen Sekunden bestand, kam dann aber doch wieder etwas Bewegung in den Körper des Gitarristen. Allerdings sah diese nicht so aus, dass der andere den Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte, sondern das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Fast wie in Zeitlupe beugte Toru sich nähe zu dem Sänger, der ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund einfach nur wie weggetreten anblickte. Bei dem Anblick musste der Leader doch ein wenig schmunzeln und gerade als er dem Kleineren so nah war, dass er dessen Atem auf dem eigenen Gesicht spüren konnte, nahm er eine unscheinbare Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr. Für eine Reaktion darauf war es allerdings schon zu spät und gleich darauf traf auch schon der weiche Stoff eines Kissens ihn im Gesicht.

„Ey~ was soll denn das??“, beschwerte der Bandleader sich, sobald er den Stoff aus dem Gesicht hatte und sah etwas perplex zu dem unschuldig grinsenden Lockenkopf, der auf einmal nicht mehr unter ihm lag und stattdessen die Flucht ans andere Ende des Bettes angetreten hatte, wo er sich sitzend mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte und nun angedeutet mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Mich davor retten von dir angefallen zu werden?“, schlug der Sänger mit Kulleraugen vor und er hoffte insgeheim einfach nur, dass man ihm nicht anmerkte wie seine Gefühle sich gerade regelrecht überschlugen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste würde Taka sagen, der Blonde hatte ihn eben küssen wollen, aber eine kleine Panikattacke hatte ihn davon abgehalten das abzuwarten und deswegen hatte seine Hand aus Reflex nach dem Kissen gegriffen, um sich irgendwie aus der Situation flüchten zu können. Er musste es einfach hinkriegen seine Verwirrung und Verlegenheit zu überspielen, dann war das alles kein Problem. So zumindest der theoretische Plan. Toru jedenfalls runzelte über die Aussage die Stirn und musterte den Kleineren einen Augenblick zweifelnd, bevor er das Kissen zur Seite schob und sich nun auch komplett auf das Bett setzte oder vielmehr kniete er sich dem anderen gegenüber auf die Matratze.

„Wäre das denn so schlimm? Eben im Schlaf hast du sogar meinen Namen gemurmelt.“, merkte der Gitarrist an und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, während ein undefinierbares Grinsen seine Mundwinkel umspielte. Taka zog jedoch verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und dummerweise war sein Mund dann mal wieder schneller als sein Kopf.

„Blödsinn, ich habe doch gar nicht gesch-“ Taka schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, aber natürlich reichlich zu spät und nun waren es die Augenbrauen seines Gegenübers, die sich verwundert aufeinander zu bewegten. Nun stellte sich nur die Frage, wieso sie sich hier gerade mehr oder weniger gegenseitig verarschten. Seine eigenen Beweggründe kannte der Frontmann ja, zumindest redete er sich ein das zu tun, aber wieso hatte der Jüngere ihm auftischen wollen, dass er ihm Schlaf dessen Namen gesagt hatte? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.

„Ach, du hast also doch nicht geschlafen? Na sowas, dabei war das doch sooo glaubwürdig.“, entgegnete Toru, wippte leicht mit den Augenbrauen und bewegte sich nun näher auf den anderen zu. Sobald er sich direkt vor dem Dunkelhaarigen befand und die Hände zu beiden Seiten von diesem auf das Bett stützte, stoppte der Leader wieder und war dem Älteren erneut so nahe, dass er beinahe wieder dessen Atem spüren konnte.

„Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, denkst du vielleicht es wäre an mir vorrübergegangen, wie du dich seit einer Weile verhältst? Vielleicht ist es dir selbst gar nicht mal so bewusst, aber die Blicke mit denen du mich manchmal ansiehst, sprechen ziemlich eindeutig für sich und auch wenn ich das anfangs noch als Einbildung meinerseits abgestempelt habe, bin ich mir langsam doch relativ sicher, dass ich weiß was Sache ist.“, gab der Gitarrist auf einmal zu und mit jedem Satz waren Takas Augen ungläubig immer größer geworden. Er hatte die ganze Zeit schon davon gewusst oder es zumindest bereits geahnt?? Das kam nicht nur unerwartet, es machte die gesamte Situation auch noch sehr viel peinlicher für den Sänger und für einen Moment wusste er gar nicht, was er darauf nun sagen sollte.

„Du hättest mich ruhig einfach darauf ansprechen können, weißt du.“, erhob der Jüngere erneut das Wort, da Taka gerade offensichtlich nichts herausbrachte und diese Worte sorgten nun aber wieder für leichte Verwirrung bei dem Frontmann.

„Darauf ansprechen??“, hakte er nach und ihn beschlich fast schon das ungute Gefühl, dass sie von vollkommen unterschiedlichen Dingen sprachen. Aber eigentlich war Torus Aussage doch ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen oder war ihm das nur so vorgekommen? Wenn das so weiterging, würde der Dunkelhaarige sich bald selbst in die nächste Anstalt einweisen lassen, bevor er komplett den Verstand verlor. Auf dem besten Weg dorthin schien er sich ja bereits zu befinden.

„Na, dass ich schon seit einer Weile viel durchtrainierter bin. Ich habe nämlich vor einigen Wochen angefangen ein bisschen was für meine Form zu tun und mittlerweile sieht man schon die ersten Erfolge. Deswegen schaust du mich doch ständig so an, oder? Ich kann dir gerne verraten wie ich das hingekriegt habe, du brauchst einfach nur fragen.“, offenbarte der Blonde nun mit ernster Miene und dem anderen entgleisten in dem Moment wahrscheinlich alle Gesichtszüge. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Anscheinend war es das aber auch nicht, da Toru auf einmal in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und somit deutlich machte, dass er dem Älteren nur irgendeinen Mist aufgetischt hatte.

„Was redest du eigentlich für einen Scheiß daher?! Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht witzig! Was bist du eigentlich für ein unfassbarer Idi-“ Überraschend weiche Lippen drückten sich plötzlich auf den Mund des Lockenkopfes, erstickten den Rest des Satzes somit wortwörtlich und löschten auch direkt mal jegliche Beleidigungen, die Taka gerade noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatten. Viel zu schnell löste der Größere sich jedoch wieder von ihm, blieb aber in unmittelbarer Nähe und grinste nun so schelmisch, dass Taka ihm am liebsten wieder ein Kissen um die Ohren gehauen hätte. So wie sein Puls durch dieses ganze Gefühlsdurcheinander gerade aufdrehte, war ein Herzinfarkt sicherlich nicht fern, da war er sich sicher.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß das war gemein. Und ich korrigiere: nicht unfassbar, sondern lediglich ein verliebter Idiot.“, flüsterte der Leader nun wenigsten Zentimeter von den Lippen des Älteren entfernt und lächelte diesen nun so unendlich lieb an, dass der Frontmann wirklich damit rechnete nun einfach mit einem Herzstillstand umzukippen. Zumindest pochte sein Herz gerade mit einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit gegen seine Rippen, dass ihm davon beinahe schon schwindelig wurde.

„Gemein ist schon gar kein Ausdruck mehr dafür. Das beiseite muss ich aber gestehen, dass ich wohl derselben Sorte Idiot angehöre.“, murmelte Taka mit leicht glühenden Wangen und er fragte sich, wie eigentlich diese romantischen Liebesbekundungen in Filmen immer zustande kamen. Im realen Leben hatte das gerade eindeutig nicht geklappt und trotzdem hatte dieses dämliche, vollkommen unromantische und schon fast lächerliche Geständnis von Toru ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in dem kleinen Sänger ausgelöst. Wahrscheinlich stimmte es und Liebe machte nicht nur blind, sondern auch direkt mal strunzdoof, sodass selbst solche Worte auf einmal wie Musik in den Ohren klangen. Wenigstens wurde der Lockenkopf ziemlich schnell durch einen weiteren liebevollen und länger anhaltenden Kuss davon abgehalten, sich noch viel länger Gedanken darüber zu machen und deswegen schloss er einfach mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen, ließ sich in den mehr als willkommenen Kontakt der weichen Lippen sinken.  
 

Sie waren am anderen Ende der Welt, in New York, und Taka hatte widererwartend das Herz seines geliebten (idiotischen) Gitarristen erobern können. Wenn das nicht als Erfolg verbucht werden konnte, was dann? Fehlte eigentlich nur noch eines: den Rest der Welt auch noch für sich einzunehmen. Aber erst mal mussten sie ihr PV zu Ende drehen und dann konnten sie den Plan ganz in Ruhe in Angriff nehmen. Man musste schließlich nichts überstürzen.


End file.
